


Going Gray

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [120]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds a gray hair and is not happy about it. Stiles talks him down from the ledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Gray

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following prompt: "Hiya! For a fluffy prompt: Stiles gets his first grey hairs and gets all huffy about it, cue Derek reassuring him that he's as handsome as ever ^_^"
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/147677268313/hiya-for-a-fluffy-prompt-stiles-gets-his-first).

Derek may be groggy and half-awake in the mornings, but he knows what he fucking saw.

“It is not a big deal, Derek!” Stiles shouts, watching as Derek paces back and forth in their bedroom, huffing.

“It is to me! I’m only thirty. This is not okay. I can’t… I don’t ever remember my dad having any gray hairs.”

Stiles sighs and walks to stand in front of Derek, effectively stopping him from running a hole in their carpet. Derek frowns, arms crossed against his chest, because if he can’t pace, he’ll just stand and look grumpy.

“Come here, big guy,” Stiles says, holding his arms out. When Derek doesn’t budge, Stiles rolls his eyes and hooks his hands into Derek’s crossed arms and pulls until Derek lets his arms drop and lets Stiles drag him closer. “Where is it?” Stiles asks moving Derek’s head down lower so he can see the top of his head.

“It’s right there, you can’t see it? It’s so obvious,” Derek grumbles, his words partly muffled since his chin is in his chest.

Stiles looks at the ceiling, grateful Derek can’t see his face right now because seriously Derek is being ridiculous. “I don’t see anything but gorgeous lovely hair, which you’ve always had.”

Derek huffs, then points to a spot on his head. “It’s right there.”

Stiles squints and gets closer, and yeah, he can see it, but it’s barely noticeable, not to mention that Derek is tall, so it’s not like a ton of people will be able to see the lone gray hair anyway. He doesn’t say that though, instead he says, “Well, I could pull it out but, you know like 5 more grow in it’s place, so that’s probably not a good idea…”

Derek gasps and pinches Stiles’s side, and Stiles laughs trying to flinch away. Derek lifts his head and wraps his arms around Stiles to hold him still. Stiles smiles and shakes his head at Derek, his hands against Derek’s cheeks.

“I don’t remember you freaking out this much when you started getting gray in your beard,” Stiles says rubbing the rough scruff on Derek’s face.

Derek shrugs, “I can shave so no one can see it, and you… you liked it and said I looked distinguished.”

Stiles grins. “You do. This is not any different. How is this any different?”

With a sigh, Derek shrugs, “Because it means I’m old. Today I have a gray hair, tomorrow I’m going to need bifocals and a hearing aid–”

Stiles hits him in the chest. “Stop it. You’re a freakin’ werewolf. Even if you lose your hearing, it’d still be better than any human’s is normally. Besides… growing old is okay. Cause we’re growing old together,” Stiles says, cheeks blushing as he ducks his head.

Derek grins and tilts Stiles’s chin up so he can give him a kiss. “Yeah. We are,” he says against Stiles’s lips. “So you really can’t see it?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “No, Der, I can’t. And I wouldn’t care if all of your hairs suddenly turned gray. I’ve always wanted a silver fox anyway,” he says with a smirk that quickly disappears when Derek pinches him in the side again. “I love you, gray hairs, failing eyesight, hearing loss, and all.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
